Removable computer drive modules have become increasingly popular not only for servicing the drive modules but for transferring data from one computer to another. These drive modules may contain one or a combination of one-half high drives, floppy or hard disks, including 31/2 inch drives with adapters.
Since these modules are usually installed and removed by the operators of the computer, and not repair technicians, it is important that they have the capability of being easily installed without tools, and at the same time be perfectly aligned to engage connectors interfacing the drive module and computer.
Thus, a successful drive-module installation mechanism must have the capability of engaging the module-computer connectors as the module is inserted and breaking the connection as the module is removed and accomplishing both of these tasks in a toolless manner without damaging the connectors in any way.
It should be understood that the present invention is not the first for removably attaching disk drives to computers, and several have been the subject of U.S. patents, including the Bisbing, U.S. Pat. No. 4,230,351; the Hanson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,350, and the Toreson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,982. These patents show lever system latching mechanism that are satisfactory for many uses, but because lever systems have varying torque characteristics during latching, they lack the smooth operation necessary for easy operator use and also a constant level torque desirable for proper connector engagement and disengagement.
There are also a plurality of removable disk drives described in PC Magazine, Sept. 13, 1988, entitled "Removable Mass Storage: You Can Take It With You", but these have the same deficiencies described in the above U.S. patents.
There is also a United States patent application in the name of Horst Krenz, entitled "A Removable Hard Disk Drive Having A Combination Latch, Lever and Handles", U.S. Ser. No. 265,077, Filed Oct. 31, 1988, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,303, assigned to the assignee of the present invention that describes and shows a handle operated rack and pinion device on a removable hard drive module where a handle, pinion and rack are entirely mounted on the removable module and operate a latching tongue that engages a cooperating stop adjacent the computer housing opening. In this latching mechanism, the rack and pinion arrangement is continuously engaged. This module latching system is suitable for many purposes, particularly where a handle is desired for carrying the module, but in some cases it overly complicates the module assembly.
It is a primary object of the present invention to ameliorate the problems noted above in installation mechanism for removable drive modules.